Facade
by Innosense
Summary: Seven years.Is that all it takes to forget who you once were,to deny all family and friends?It is for me and that...that is scaring me.Am I truly this far down the path that I don't care who gets in my way,be it friend or foe?Ash and Mays points of view.
1. Prologue pt1:You have your objective

"She's the one we want." A gruff voice came from the shadows.

"Her?" Another voice asked, this one female.

"The commander said we needed a new lieutenant. Someone like her would be able to keep the troops in check." Another male voice stated.

Two people stood in front of a screen in a dark room, their boss in front of them, sitting in his chair. On the screen was a still image of a young coordinator.

"I've run the odds. Of our potential candidates she has the highest odds of joining us. We just have to be. Persuasive." The leader said.

"Sources report that Brodie is aboard the ship. If we pay him he might be willing to kidnap her for us." The female speculated.

"A fine idea." The leader agreed.

With the press of a button the view screen changed to static, followed by the appearance of a young man with purple hair, an orange streak lining the edge of his foremost lock.

"Brodie here. What do you want?" He asked.

"Brodie. We have someone we want you to… acquire for us." The leader asked.

"Huh? Well tell me where they are and I'll get them for you after this." Brodie responded.

"They are actually on the ship with you. Drop what you're doing and get them here ASAP." The female told him.

"Well that's the problem. It's gonna take a lot of dough to get me to drop what I'm doing." Brodie sneered.

"How much?" The male asked.

"Three million Poké." Brodie responded. "After all you're asking me to give up on stealing the ribbon cup."

"Done. We're sending a picture of the person to you now. You'll get paid when they get delivered here. Safe and sound." The leader said before he disconnected the transmission.

"Can we trust him sir?" The female asked.

"I hope so. That girl could be crucial to our plot." The leader said. "Now back to work."

With a salute and a quick call of "Yes sir." The pair walked out, leaving the leader alone with his thoughts.

"Yes. I have a feeling that soon. Things will be working out splendidly." He said before he started to laugh. "May. You will join us."


	2. Prologue pt2:Leaving

My eyes opened, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and my vision was blurred. I pulled myself up using whatever was around me for support. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

I pulled out my Pokénav from my bag and opened the map of the ship that I had downloaded. "The hold." I repeated as the screen on my Pokénav flashed. "The last thing I remember is getting my Pokémon back from Nurse Joy and then sitting down to eat with Ash and the others."

I looked around. There was no one else in here with me. My Pokénav started vibrating in my hand. "Match call, Match call. Match call from: Ash Ketchum." The digital voice chanted at me. I quickly switched to the call function and Ash's face appeared on the screen.

"May! There you are! Where are you? Are Brock and Max with you?" He asked me.

"Ash. I'm in the hold and no they're not with me. Where are you?" I asked him.

"I'm locked in our cabin." He told me.

"Any idea who's behind this?" I asked.

"Nope. It can't be Team Rocket because Pikachu is still with me. We already know that Teams Aqua and Magma have dissolved, so who does that leave?" He asked.

I heard a door open and footsteps started to come towards the hold entrance. "I don't know. I'll call you back, someone is headed towards me." I told him before I hung up.

I crouched behind one of the crates in the room and readied Combusken's Pokéball.

The lights went dead and the door opened.

"We know you're in there! Surrender and we'll let you live!" a voice cried out.

"What have you done with my friends?" I called back.

"Your boyfriend is locked in your cabin. The gym leader is locked in the Pokémon centre's storage room and your brother… He's with us!" Another voice yelled.

"May help!" Max screamed.

"Max! Leave him alone!" I yelled.

"We will. Just come with us and no one gets hurt. Resist and we've packed enough explosive on this ship to make it vanish." The first voice called out.

I growled in frustration before I returned Combusken's ball to my bag. "Fine!"

"May no!" Max shouted.

"Let Max go and I'll come with you." I told them as I stepped out from behind the crate.

"You heard her." The first voice said. "Let the kid go."

I heard Max start running toward me. "Max. Go and help Ash. Tell him not to worry about me okay?"

He ran up and hugged me. "No. They won't take you May. Even if you say you're going with them I won't let you."

"Max. I'm looking at the bigger picture. Saving everyone else. It's what Ash would do." I told him as I pushed him off me. "Now go find Ash and help him."

I heard him sniffle as he walked off. "May. Be careful." He told me.

I waited till I couldn't hear him before uttering my reply. "You too Max. You too." The two men grabbed me and hauled me upstairs where Brodie was waiting. "Brodie! What are you doing here?"

"If you must know I came here to steal the ribbon cup but my new employer had other ideas. I'll explain the rest on the way there. Come on." He told me.

He lead me down some stairs and onto a boat. "This won't end well." I told myself as we left Hoenn's waters.

I could've sworn I heard Ash in the distance calling out that he'd find me, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 1:Reunion pt1

I waited outside the door. Looking down over my new uniform. It looked heavy but was actually quite light, the blacks and grays creating an interesting contrast. The team's logo sat just under my breasts, dead centre of my stomach. The outfit itself was unique in that it was a sort of one piece. A form fitting top with gloved arms ran down to my stomach before the outfit puffed out into a gravity defying skirt. Thigh high boots in matching colors completed the outfit. It was a big step up from the grey and white bodysuit they had me wearing for training.

I pressed my ear to the door to listen and see what they were talking about.

"How have the last seven years been?" I heard the mysterious boss ask.

I recognized the next voice as my one of my instructors. His name was Tyson but his name within the organization was Mars. "They've been good. Her training has gone well and she has shown incredible group leadership qualities. In fact her recent test results show her to be admin materiel."

The next voice was my other instructor. Her name was Lydia but her name in the organization was Saturn. "Her battling skills are top notch as are her acting skills. She'd make a great double agent in the field. Definitely admin materiel."

"Send her in. I'd like to speak with her." The boss said.

I pulled my ear from the door and rested against the wall like I had been doing when they went in five minutes ago.

Mars nodded at the door as him and Saturn walked out. I stepped in and the door shut behind me.

"May, or should I call you Mercury now? I've been watching you since you arrived her and began you're training." He told me.

"I'm flattered sir, but you can just call me May." I told him.

"First name basis. Intriguing. Very well then. You may call me Cyrus." He told me. "Commander Cyrus."

"Commander. I imagine it was you who told Brodie to bring me here four years ago. Why? Why not just take over Team Rocket or take one of my friends. They were all more experienced battlers." I asked.

"Team Rocket is to lowbrow to be worth the amount that Giovanni wants for it. As for option two. We explored the possibility of using your friends instead." He told me as he laid four folders in front of me.

"One of these folders is yours. The other three are your friends. You are project Mercury. See if you can figure out the rest." He quizzed me.

"Earth would have to be Ash Ketchum, Venus I'm guessing would be Misty and Jupiter is Brock." I deduced.

"Three out of three." He raised his eyebrow at me. "How did you know?"

"Ash is a down to Earth trainer focused more on beating his opponent than anything else. Misty is a beautiful girl who uses cute Pokémon but still manages to be vicious when it comes down to the crunch. And Brock is a former gym leader turned breeder who is constantly out there hunting for Missus right." I told him.

"Impressive. Those are the very reasons we picked them as candidates. However Ash and Misty have a history of thwarting the efforts of groups like ours and Brocks ethics would prevent him from joining us. You were our most likely candidate." Cyrus told me.

"So you put the lives of thousands at risk just so you could recruit me?" I asked him.

"No. We took an extremely calculated risk we know you're type. You would rather be captured than have everyone die just so you could go free." Cyrus said, his face unchanging. "In any case your instructors have both recommended you for admin status. Will you accept the offer to become a Team Galactic Admin?"

I thought long and hard over this choice. My mind rushing back to my so called loyalty test three years ago. Ash, Brock and my little brother Max were on a Pokémon egg ranch I was scouting.

I watched from the trees when they arrived and Ash glanced in my direction. I jumped down and ran off but I could hear him chasing me so I grappled up onto the top of an egg silo.

Later, when Team Rocket attacked I had Ivysaur use solar beam to blow their robot in half and catch the eggs with vine whip.

Before he left Ash was offered a Pokémon egg, which I had Blaziken steal from him. The look on his face told me. He thought it was me. And he fully expected me to just walk out of the bushes and challenge him to a battle.

"Alright." I finally said. "I accept."

"Good." Cyrus smiled. "Galactic admin Mercury you receive your first assignment in the morning."

The road from HQ was clear when I left the next morning for my objective. Our HQ sits at the road between Sinnoh's port and Sandgem town.

As I was walking down the road with my Admin face mask and helmet on to protect my identity I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Excuse me! Hey! Excuse me!" The voice called.

I turned and saw Ash running up behind me with Brock close behind him. With them was Max of all people.

"Yes?" I said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sandgem town is would you?" Brock asked.

"You don't have a Pokénav or a Pokétch?" I asked.

"My Pokénav doesn't have any maps of this region." Max said.

I tuned my Pokétch into the map screen and tapped the upload icon on the touch screen. "Pull out our Pokénav little boy." I told Max.

He did and the map data was instantly transferred to his map menu.

"Gee thanks." He smiled at me.

"No problem." I smiled. "What are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to take part in the Sinnoh league." Ash told me.

"Brock Harrison is the name, but you can just call me Brock. I'm here to expand my knowledge of Pokémon in the hopes to become a world renowned breeder." Brock told me.

"My name is Max, I'm the son of Petalburg Gym leader Norman. I'm here to take part in the Sinnoh League as well." Max told me. I looked him over. Sure enough he had a Pokéball clipped to his waist.

"Max aren't you forgetting the other reason you're here?" Brock asked him.

"No but I don't think it's any of her business." Max said.

Ash sighed. "Look I hate to be a bother but we're also looking for a friend who went missing seven years ago." Ash said as he began rooting through his bag. He handed me a picture. It was a picture Brock had taken after I won my first ribbon. "If you see this girl would you let us know?"

I nodded. "Sure. Hey you two said you're here for the Sinnoh league right? Would you mind if I saw your Pokémon?" I asked.

"Not at all." Ash said. "But there's not much to look at right now. I left all my other Pokémon at professor Oaks. I've only got my Pikachu with me."

"I've only got the one Pokémon as well. I caught a Ralts as my first Pokémon but it's evolved into a Kirlia now." Max said.

"What about you?" Brock asked.

I called out all my Pokémon.

"Wow." Max remarked. "A Blaziken, Venusaur, Snorlax, Delcatty, Beautifly and Glaceon."

"That is an impressive team." Brock nodded thoughtfully.

"They all look so powerful." Ash said. "Don't you agree Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokémon which was nowhere to be seen. "Pikachu?"

Pikachu had perched himself atop my head.

"Wow." Ash said when he noticed. "He's not normally that friendly to strangers. Although you do seem kind of familiar."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Brock said.

"I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you." Max said.

"What's your name?" Ash asked me.

I had to think quickly. "Amy." Was the only name that I could think of.

"Amy huh?" Ash pondered this. "Well I hope we meet again someday." Ash said.

"Sandgem town is just over that way." Max said, consulting his Pokénav.

They all waved as they walked off.

After they disappeared I recalled my Pokémon and ran off with renewed haste to reach the power station just east of Floaroma town.

"We will meet again. Ash. After seven years you will know what happened to me." I began to laugh as I ran.


	4. Chapter 1:Reunion pt2

I was thinking hard about the girl we met a week ago on the road. "Amy." I repeated. "Doesn't quite fit the image does it?"

"No it didn't." Brock answered. "She did seem to know us from somewhere. She might even have something to do with May's disappearance seven years ago."

"There's something I never told you guys." I heard Max say next. "May wasn't kidnapped. She went with them willingly."

Max with held that information this whole time? I could feel the rage burning up. "Seven years you've had to admit that Max! Why now?" I yelled at him.

"Ash calm down." Dawn said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Ash. Max has been suffering through his conscience for seven years." Brock said. "Tell me why Max. Why did May go with them?"

"They left her no choice. It was either she went with them or…" Max was crying now, sniffling as he tried to finish.

"Or?" I was impatient and pissed off.

"Or they'd blow up the boat and kill everyone on board!" Max blurted out.

"An ultimatum?" Dawn asked.

"Seems more like a moral dilemma to me." Brock said. "On the one hand she has to give herself up to save the greater good. On the other… she could have said no and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"They used me as leverage to their cause." Max cried.

"So when you came running up to the cabin door and unlocked it, everything you told me was a lie?" I asked.

"What do you mean Ash?" Brock asked me.

"Max told me that he had found May in the hold when two men came up behind them and pulled May away." I told them.

Dawn didn't have a clue what was going on so she just stood there.

Brock seemed torn between berating Max and telling me to calm down.

Max was standing there crying.

And the old man was…

Wait. Old man?

"Please. Someone help!" He wheezed as he ran up to us. "They've taken over the power station!"

"Who has?" Dawn asked.

"Team Galactic. Their admin Mercury showed up and beat the guards before she walked in and rerouted the power!" He wheezed.

"Where is the power station?" I asked him.

"Floaroma town." He said

"Come on! Let's go." I said as I took off running.

"Wait up Ash!" Brock called out.

"Lighten up Brock this'll be fun." Dawn giggled as she followed me.

"Great. Just what we need is another evil organization to thwart." Brock groaned.

"I wonder what these guys want?" Max asked.

After 10 minutes we arrived at Floaroma town and it was deserted.

"Maybe everyone ran off." Dawn guessed.

"Or Team galactic chased them out." Max offered.

"I doubt it." Brock said as he pointed at one of the buildings.

The remains of the "Pick-a-peck of colors" flower shop.

"These buildings have burn marks on the wood. These people probably never had the chance to get away like the old man did." Brock deduced.

"You paint quite a grim picture Brock." Dawn said as she looked at him flatly.

We continued along until we came to the power station.

"This place is huge." Max exclaimed.

"No bigger than any other power station." Dawn said.

"No it's actually smaller." Brock said. "The valley wind station is actually smaller than any other power station in the world. Floaroma town is so small it doesn't need that much power so they can get by on wind generated electricity."

"Which means Team Galactic is getting free power to keep their plans afloat." Max finished.

I opened the door and walked in, almost immediately I was jumped by three Galactic Grunts but Dawn, Max and Brock managed to keep them off me with their Pokémon.

"Go Ash!" Brock yelled.

"It's up to you to stop this Mercury person." Max said.

"We'll hold these guys off and meet up with you when we finish here." Dawn finished.

I nodded and took off running, deeper into the power station.

I reached the final room and found Drew and Harley propped up against a wall.

I kneeled next to Drew and shook him. "Drew wake up! Pikachu gimmee a hand buddy."

Pikachu nodded and blasted Drew with electricity.

He didn't stir.

"You won't wake them like that Ash." Came a voice from within the maze of machinery.

"Mercury." I growled.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said.

A Blaziken dashed out from the side and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" I cried as he was taken away.

"Relax. He's not going to be hurt." The voice said, closer this time.

I saw a silhouette of the Blaziken hand Pikachu to someone.

"In fact he's with a friend." The voice said, again closer. "Follow me if you want him back."

"Whoever you are. You will pay for what you've done here." I yelled.

"Whoever?" The voice said. "I'm hurt Ash. I thought you would have recognized my voice by now, or at least my Pokémon. But no. You are still every bit the moron I remember."

I growled as their footsteps grew fainter. I followed their sound to another door. And opened it. Inside stood a female figure with her back to me, dressed in red shoes, black shorts and a tight red tee. Adorning her head was a red bandana. I couldn't believe it.

"May?" I gasped. "What are you doing here? Come on we have to get out of here before mercury comes back."

She turned and smirked. Her blue eyes had grown piercing over the seven years. Her long, light brown hair stretched down to the middle of her back.

"Still haven't put two and two together Ash?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. "I've been searching for you for seven years. Come on your parents and Max will want to see you."

"You lie Ash!" She yelled at me. "For seven years you sat on your arse and did nothing. I had my hopes that you would find me when you yelled from the ship 'I will find you May! No matter what!' What a stupid little girl I was. But I've grown up." She said as she turned and started to walk towards me, malice in her eyes. "And now I see. What a fool I was. Believing in the word of a thirteen year old boy. Well Ash! You're a man now! Twenty years old and still traveling the world, looking for adventure and Pokémon. Chasing your childish desires."

I was getting angrier and angrier the more she kept talking.

I heard footsteps behind me getting louder. I turned and Brock, Dawn and Max were charging down the last stretch of the machine maze towards me and May.


	5. Chapter 2:Confrontation pt1

Max and Brock came charging down the hall toward me and Ash, along with a girl I hadn't seen before. I cringed and stepped back. I had been hoping for a bit more time to get my point across. I pressed a button on my Pokétch and my clothes morphed into my Galactic admin uniform. I untied my Bandana and pocketed it.

"Ash!" I heard Max yell.

"Max!" He called back. You'll never guess who I bumped into." He growled as he looked back at me.

When they arrived they fanned out into a line. Max's face was priceless.

"May?" He gasped. "Sis is that you?"

"My sweet little brother." I teased. "Except you ain't so little anymore."

"Who?" The girl asked.

Brock explained everything. Including Ash's story.

"So this is that May girl that you were searching for? Well then let's get her out of here." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

"No dice Dawn." Ash said. "I've already tried that. We're going to have to drag her out of here."

I readied Delcatty's Pokéball.

Max picked his lone Pokéball off his belt. Brock pulled one of his off his belt, so did the girl. Ash was left with just his fists… or so I thought until he pulled a Pokéball out of his bag.

I put Delcatty's Pokéball back and readied Beautifly's instead.

"By the way…" Max began. "What's with the outfit?"

"You like it?" I asked. "I can't tell you what it's for yet though.."

Max looked concerned before he pointed at my chest.

"That letter G. I saw it on the grunts we fought. Team Galactic grunts." He said. "So you're it was Team Galactic who took you. And now you're working for them!"

"You're with Team Galactic?" Ash asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Well then. You're no friend of mine. In fact you're as bad as Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

I paid him no mind. "Please use their names. Agents Jesse and James along with partner Meowth Left Team Rocket after you vanished from the training circuit. Now they work at Petalburg gym, training under my father. Last I heard anyway, that was three years ago."

Max looked heartbroken at the mention of dad. "Well then your info is wrong. Mom and Dad are so worried that they've fallen ill. Dad can't run the gym anymore and Mom has been admitted to a hospital." Max looked up at me, rage filling his eyes. "And it's all your fault!" His knuckles went white as he threw his Pokéball. "Kirlia go!"

"Well then let's not let Max have all the fun." The girl named Dawn said. "Piplup! Spotlight!"

"Let me show you what a former Gym Leader can do!" Brock Yelled. "Croagunk let's go!"

"Alright. Let's do this!" Ash exclaimed. "Turtwig, I choose you!"

I smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Max yelled.

"This." I said. "Beautifly Stage on!"

"Beautifly." It chirped.

"Flash." I ordered.

I pulled my mask on and pushed the visor down as Beautifly flew up and forced sunlight into its wings before loosing a blast of light that blinded them all.

I recalled Beautifly and sent out Blaziken as the flash subsided.

"Fire punch." There was no emotion in my voice, which scared me. I expected to be angry at Ash or disappointed in Max. Was I truly okay with this?

I was snapped out of my stupor by the sounds of battle as Blaziken and Kirlia dueled.

Ash watched, seething with anger as he tended to Turtwig.

Brock watched with a look of disappointment on his face as he helped Croagunk to its feet.

Dawn was upset that her Piplup had taken such a beating.

Max was throwing out orders with desperation plastered on his face.

I couldn't do it anymore. I had accomplished my objective and had no other reason to stay.

"Blaziken return." I called as I recalled Blaziken into its Pokéball.

"What are you doing May? Giving up? Can't face your little brother?" Max asked.

He was right but I couldn't let him know that. "No. None of you are worth the effort. I expected better from you in particular Ash. We will meet again." I told them as I turned and jumped out the window behind me.

I landed on a motorcycle that had been positioned there earlier, started the sports bike and sped off. As I raced down the road toward HQ my mind wandered.

'What happened in the seven years I was gone? When did Max become a trainer and who was that girl?' Were all questions I had no answers for but the biggest question lingered in my head. 'Am I really okay with what I'm doing?'

I turned and looked at the back of my bike where Pikachu sat in his cage. "Doesn't matter. I have the ace of spades right here."

Cyrus was waiting for me in the garage when I arrived.

"Good job. To be honest I expected you to buckle from the pressure of fighting your old friends." He told me as he turned to head back to his office. "The Pikachu was inconsequential however. Why did you take it?"

"To send them a message. Their fight isn't my fight anymore. Yours is." I said with a salute.

"Psychological warfare. Impressive." He said before he walked off.

I pulled Pikachu out of his cage and took my old Bandana out of my pocket. "I knew this day would come." I told him. "This is the bandana I wore the last day you saw me seven years ago. I've cut holes in it for your ears." I continued as I pulled it over his head and tied it off at the back. "There. Fits you perfectly and looks good on you."

He looked up at me and smiled.

My heart felt heavy. "Sorry about the cage but you would have been bouncing around on my head otherwise."

He looked at me and muttered one word. "Pikapi?"

"Don't worry." I told him "You'll see Ash again."


	6. Chapter 2:Confrontation pt2

"Come on Ash." Max grumbled. "We've been following this path for two weeks. If we were going to catch up to here we would have done so already."

"I agree with Max." Dawn agreed. "She's probably at the Team Galactic headquarters right now."

"Hey come on guys." Brock said. "Don't heap this on Ash. He wants Pikachu back. And he'll do anything to get him back."

I sat there, I didn't respond to anything. I was busy replaying my meeting with May over and over again. The things she said. She was right. "It was my fault." I thought aloud.

"What was your fault?" Max asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk in the woods. Alone. I need some time to think." I told them.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked. "If you need to talk Ash you know I'm here."

"So am I." Dawn said.

I waved them off. "Thanks but this is my personal dilemma. I'll deal with it."

I walked into the woods, the sounds from our campsite were quickly beginning to fade, replaced by the sounds of the wild Pokémon in the forest.

Something was wrong though. Like I was being watched. The rustle of bushes and scratching of branches became warnings. Someone or something was watching me, tracking me… hunting me.

Suddenly I was tackled face first to the ground. The voice that followed was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

"Still clueless as ever Ash." She said.

"May." I growled. "What do you want?"

"Relax. I just want to talk." She said, stepping off my back.

Something did seem different about her today, like I could trust her again.

"You got ten minutes." I told her as I got up.

"Well then I better get right to it." She smiled. It was a smile I hadn't seen in a long time. "I came to return something to you." She said.

"Pikapi!" emanated from the bushes as Pikachu came running out and jumped into my arms.

"Pikachu!" I cried. I was so happy. "you okay buddy?"

"Pika." He nodded.

I noticed he was wearing a red bandana. Similar to the one she was wearing now. Her Galactic uniform was gone instead she wore her regular clothes.

"Did you do that?" I asked her.

"Yup. It was my old bandana. The one I wore that day on the ship." She told me. "He likes it so don't try and remove it."

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Send Pikachu to the campsite. Then we can talk." She told me.

I pointed Pikachu in the direction of the camp and sent him on his way. I turned to face her. "Alright so what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say sorry for how I acted two weeks ago. When I was goading you through the maze it was me but in the office it was, well someone else." She said, tears were building in her eyes. "I'm not sure why but I switched off and let someone else step in to battle for me. Someone without remorse or feelings."

She started crying when she finished that sentence and collapsed into me. I caught her in a hug.

"When I was yelling at you that was me being angry but when the others showed up that was when I stepped away and the other stepped in." She pulled back and looked at me. "Help me Ash. Please. I don't know what to do. But I know what I want you to do."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her.

She pulled something out of her pack. It took me a few seconds to realize it was a gun.

"I want you to kill me." She said as she handed me the gun.

When I wouldn't take it she forced it into my hands.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Ash. I'm scared that the other will take full control soon. I want you to end it now. Please." She begged as she cupped her hands under mine and brought the pistol up to her head.

"I- I won't do it May. If there is a tiny chance that I can save the real you then I will take it. But I won't kill you." I told her.

"Fine. If you won't do it now, promise me you'll do it when I lose control. I don't want to be the one sitting idlely by while someone uses my body to commit their acts of evil." May grumbled.

"I promise." I told her

"Thank you." She said as she untied her bandana.

She removed my hat and tied her bandana around my head before she put my hat back on.

"A little something to remember me by. I'm sure we'll meet again physically but chances are I won't be the one in control. Remember Ash. You promised, don't break this one." She told me before she leapt up into the trees and vanished.

I placed the handgun in my pack and walked back to the camp. When I arrived I found Pikachu holding off Brock, Max and Dawn.

"Ash, do something. Get that thing off Pikachu's head!" Dawn exclaimed.

"It's alright Dawn." I told her. "Let it be."

"Seriously?" Max asked.

"Seriously." I said.

"I get it." Brock said.

"Get what?" Max asked.

He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Sorry Max. It's a secret." Brock said.

"Aww man." Max exclaimed.

"What about me?" Dawn asked.

Again Brock looked at me and again I shook my head.

"Dawn, like I told Max. It's a secret." Brock said.

She looked miffed.

That night me and Pikachu slept with our heads touching, the bandanas May gave us were still on our heads. I remembered all the good times we shared, and even the bad ones that strengthened our friendship. Something was pushing against my head though and it woke me up. I slid the bandana off my head and found a chip with a note attached to it.


	7. Chapter 3:They say the farther you go

I took a break to set up camp. It was just me and Pikachu now. I took the chip out of my pocket and slotted it into my Pokédex. The video came up on screen. I watched it as I remembered the night I left Max, Brock and Dawn behind. The video image flickered away to reveal a map.

"Three days progress and I'm already at the base of Mount Coronet." I clenched my free hand into a fist. "Don't worry May. I won't let you down this time."

I crawled into the tent and into my sleeping bag. May's bandana was tied around my arm. "To bad I left my hat back with Brock and the others." I sighed as I pet Pikachu.

"PikaPi. Pika Pikachu pika. Pika ka Pikachu PikaPi." Pikachu told me.

"I hope so buddy. I hope so." I responded before I fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning. I tied Mays bandana around my head before I woke Pikachu and crawled back out of the tent.

I decided to leave the tent as a sign to the others if they were trying to find me and as an emergency campsite for anyone who was stupid enough to try and do what I was doing.

I looked at the Pokéballs clipped to my belt. I had stopped off in the Eterna city Pokémon centre and gotten one of my old Pokémon sent back to me. I also sent Turtwig to professor Oak to study.

Sceptile and Pikachu would be all I needed to do this.

"All right. Time to do this." I psyched myself up and started up the rocky terrain. I wasn't even three hundred meters up when a helicopter flew over head. It had Team Galactic's G logo.

"May's gotta be on that chopper. Jump up buddy. It's gonna be a long climb." I motioned for Pikachu to jump onto my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled when I felt his weight pressing down on my right shoulder.

I looked back up the mountain and tightened May's bandana. Pikachu did the same on my shoulder as I began to climb up the mountain again.

* * *

Ash-[May]

* * *

We landed at the top of the mountain and stepped out. The guards established a perimeter while Cyrus, the other admins and I headed up a set of ancient stairs towards the top of the mountain where a stone plinth sat in the middle of some ancient ruins.

Inscribed on it were runic symbols reminiscent of the Pokémon Unown.

I lagged behind, pulling a pair of silenced pistols from my uniform; each one was loaded with a single dart filled with liquefied sleep powder from a Roserade.

I fired a dart into Saturn and Mars' necks before I discarded the empty handguns.

Cyrus turned around when he heard the thumps of their unconscious forms hit the ground. He looked at me and grinned an evil grin.

"Poison or sleep?" He asked.

"Poison." I lied.

"Good, very good." He said before he turned and placed an object in an indentation on the plinth. "All lives touch others. The creator lives to create something anew and alive."

A stone podium rose out of the plinth where the object sat, slots for tablets adorned the sides. Each bore the marking of an element. Cyrus unzipped the tent bag he had with him and pulled out fifteen stone tablets of different colors.

It took him no less than half a minute to place all the tablets in their corresponding slots. The podium receded into the plinth and the object rose into the air, and began absorbing elements from all across Sinnoh.

My ears heard gunfire from below, followed by swords clashing and an electrical spark.

"He's here." I said.

"Who's here? What's going on down there?" Cyrus asked as he walked towards the edge of the ancient staircase.

I pulled another pistol from my uniform and aimed it at the back of Cyrus' head. "Check mate Cyrus." I whispered.

* * *

[Ash]-May

* * *

I dropped the stolen rifle and sheathed the sword I had found. Sceptile let his leaves return to normal and Pikachu crackled with electricity.

"Ash!" someone called out.

I looked down the slope and saw Dawn, Max and Brock climbing the mountain. Max was wearing my hat.

I cringed. I wanted some time with May before I made good on my promise.

The gunshot from higher up spurned me to move as I turned and sprinted towards the staircase, Sceptile and Pikachu following me.

When I reached the top I found three dead bodies and May.

May was standing in front of what looked like a black hole. I watched as pebbles got sucked in while the centuries old pillars broke in half and were lost in the void forever.

"May!" I called out to her.

She turned and looked at me. It was in that moment that how she had changed in the last seven years hit me.

Her shoulder length hair now reached down to the middle of her back, too long for the gravity defying "wings" she used to wear.

Her once vibrant blue eyes were now cold and piercing, as if she was looking right through you to see everything you were thinking.

Her once short but powerful frame was now long and athletic; her incredible feats of agility were obviously second nature to her.

Her figure gave the overall impression of a well developed and beautiful woman.

Suddenly the promise I made just became a lot easier to break.

"You see that man behind you? The one with the aqua hair?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I told her. "What about him?"

"He was the leader of Team galactic. The other two were my fellow admins. Saturn and Mars. They are not dead. They are sleeping." She told me. "The leader though. He's dead."

"So you are Mercury. And if you were an admin, the leader is dead and the other two cannot step up to take leadership then by process of elimination…" It began to form in my mind but she beat me to the realization.

"I am the leader of Team Galactic." She told me.

"But… why?" I asked, my hand moved for the handgun she had given me three days prior.

* * *

Ash-[May]

* * *

I watched as Ash reached for the handgun I'd given to him three days ago. 'Glad to see he's actually going to do it.'

"Why? They were aiming to low. They aimed to have the world under their control. I say why just the world?" I explained. "Why not the universe? Although I have to thank you Ash. If you hadn't lied to me seven years ago I wouldn't be here right now."

Ash looked hurt by that comment but he shook it off, the tails of the bandana I gave him shaking as he shook his head. The look in his eyes changed. No longer was he shocked and subdued. Instead there was confidence and strength. His Auburn eyes had that fire that I'd seen in them many years ago.

His hand tightened around the grip of the pistol as he walked towards me, getting faster with every step.

I realised what he was doing and raised my pistol, but before I could get a shot off he tackled me into the portal.


	8. Chapter 3:the harder it is to turn back

We reached the top of the staircase as the black lightning died down and found Pikachu and a weird green Pokémon.

"Ash's Sceptile!" Max exclaimed.

"Something's wrong. It's not like Ash to leave his Pokémon behind when he goes somewhere." Brock said.

Max and Brock looked at me.

"Well Dawn. Don't you have anything to add?" Brock asked.

I raised my hands in front of me. "Hey don't ask me I've only known him for a week." I said nervously "Although I am curious as to why they were up here at the Mausoleum of Creation."

Max shrugged. "She's got a point."

Brock walked over and crouched next to Pikachu. "Can you tell us what happened Pikachu?"

Pikachu ran straight to me and pressed a button on my Pokétch. "The translator Max programmed? It barely works."

Max narrowed his eyes at me. "It's a work in progress."

Pikachu jabbered into my Pokétch anyway. "Pika Pikachu. Pika Pikachu pika pik. Pikaka pik PikaPi. Pikaka Pikachu pika pika. PikaPi chu pika pika."

The translator picked up a few words and pieced together a rudimentary sentence.

I scratched my head as Brock and Max urged me to read it out.

"Okay then but it won't make much sense." I told them. "He said Ash found May. Confronted her. Fight was boring, no hitting. May told Ash of evil. Ash tackled May into black sucky thing." I read.

Max was utterly confused while Brock looked like he was piecing things together.

"I think I got it." Brock said.

"You're the only one." I sighed.

"I think what he means is Ash found May and started talking to her. He got so worked up when she revealed an evil plan that he tackled her into whatever was up here." Brock stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." I sighed again. "I gathered that from Pikachu's inane rambling and Max's caveman era sentence producer."

"I guess all we can do now is wait." Max said.

As soon as he said that a black sphere opened up…

* * *

Dawn-Ash-[May]

* * *

My head was pounding. Like I'd been hit in the head with a sledgehammer.

I pushed myself up onto my knees and looked around. Utter blackness dominated my vision. Yet when I looked at my own hands I could see them perfectly. I heard movement off to my left.

I grabbed my handgun and darted right. I heard gunshots. They impacted just behind my feet as I ran.

I tripped over something and quickly took cover behind it. The gunshots didn't stop. I tapped a button on my Pokétch and activated the map function. No map available appeared on screen.

"No shit damn it." I growled as I scrolled through the options until I found the one I was looking for. Sonar mapping.

A ping echoed through the all consuming blackness, bouncing back to my Pokétch as the area slowly appeared.

"Mostly featureless. The only thing I'll be finding here are Ash and those pillars that broke and ended up in here." I said out loud.

I heard the metallic snap of a pistol chamber sliding into place and looked up, expecting to see Ash. Rather than Ash however I was staring at myself. I rolled from under the pistol and tripped myself over before I got to my feet and started sprinting.

Whatever that thing was, I could hear it chasing me. Glancing at my map I saw some pillars up ahead. They had tumbled in and arranged themselves into a sort of fort.

I vaulted into the void and aimed my body to fit through an opening in the pillars. As I slid through I saw the creature aiming its pistol at me. I slid through the opening just as the creature fired its pistol. I took a look around as I landed.

Off to one side, with his back to me was Ash.

* * *

[Ash]-May

* * *

I ran through the blackness. "What was that thing?" I asked myself. I turned to look back and saw whatever that thing was chasing me. "It looks just like me."

That chain of thought ended when I smashed into a wall.

I felt around in a panic for a way through and found a gap to crawl through.

I pulled myself up felt around the wall again. There was a small gap I could see out of so I positioned myself there and aimed my pistol out of it.

I had no sooner done that when I heard something land behind me. Since it came from behind me, there was only one person it could have been. "May."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You were chased by one too?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the gap.

"If by that you mean the Doppelgangers then yeah. I was." She responded.

"One more, for old time's sake?" I asked.

"One more." She responded.

We crawled out through my entrance and stood back to back.

I saw something run around the side of the fort and shot it. Mays doppelganger just vanished when the bullet impacted it.

"One down." I shouted.

Another shot echoed before May called out "That's two. Now let's make it three."

I turned and pointed my pistol at her. She did the same.

A voice boomed from the inky black.

"Two humans passed my test but only one can survive. For the power of a wish requires a human sacrifice. I send you both back to your world for it's up to you to decide, who shall live and who shall die."

White light surrounded us and sent us flying…

* * *

[Dawn]-Ash-May

* * *

… And Ash and May came flying out. Brock and I ran over to help Ash up while Max rushed over to help May.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He groaned. "I'm fine."

I looked over at Max. May was already on her feet and Max looked like he was pleading to her. She smiled and put her hand on his head and mussed up his hair before she said something back.

Ash brushed us off and walked over to May.

She did the same and the two of them met in the middle, right in front of the Mausoleum of Creation.

* * *

Dawn-Ash-[May]

* * *

Me and Ash nodded at each other and stood back to back again. Except this time we took three steps forward.

I turned and unholstered my pistol, pointing it at Ash but he got the first shot.

I felt the bullet tear through my chest.

I fell to my knee as he walked up for the kill shot.

He yanked my pistol out of my hand and tossed it to the side.

"I'm not gonna break this promise." He told me.

When he said that everything snapped back. My emotions, my conscience… me. I felt the tears sliding down my face. I looked up at him. "Thank you." I whispered. I closed my eyes and looked down. Waiting for the bang. It didn't come.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking at something else. I followed his gaze and saw a Pokémon appearing from the portal. "Arceus. The god of Pokémon." I whispered.

"The sacrifice is almost ready. Whose wish shall I grant.?" It asked.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my face. "Mine!"

Arceus looked at me. "The sacrifice has a noble wish, I can see it in your mind. You do realize that I cannot restore you to life, even in the past."

"I've heard the legends and I do realize. Also… if it prevents this from happening, I'll gladly accept death." I responded.

"Very well. I shall restore things to the way they were eight years ago. To the day Ash Ketchum arrived in Hoenn. May. The nobleness of your wish enables me to give you life, not as a human but as a Pokémon." Arceus told me. "Make your choice. Which Pokémon shall you become?"

I thought for a few seconds. "My choice is made."

"Very well then. You have three minutes to say your goodbyes before you bleed out." Arceus told me.

I turned to face everyone.

Max ran up and gave me a hug. He was crying. "I'm gonna miss you sis." He sobbed.

I hugged him back. "It'll be like I never existed Max. You' won't remember me at all." I told him as I slipped something into his pocket.

Brock walked up and hugged me next. "It won't be the same without you." He told me.

"That's the idea." I told him as I hugged him as well. "Don't worry though. I'll be closer than you think."

Dawn walked up and offered her hand. "I watched all your contests when you were a coordinator. It was you that drove me to be a coordinator in the first place."

I shook her hand. "Glad I could inspire the next generation of coordinators."

Ash was next. He didn't move so I walked over to him. The blood loss had taken its toll, my head was spinning and my legs felt like they were going to collapse. When I reached him he tossed the pistol to the side and hugged me.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I wasn't going to break a promise again." He told me.

"You have thirty seconds." Arceus told me.

"Thank you Ash. For everything, but most of all thanks for the memories." I said as I leaned in kissed him gingerly on the lips.

My legs couldn't hold my weight anymore, I collapsed. Someone rolled me onto my back and everyone gathered around me. They were all talking but I couldn't hear them. My vision began to fade. Everyone was looking at me, crying. I could still move my mouth but I couldn't hear if I was talking. The words goodbye everyone formed in my mind but I don't know if I said it or just mouthed it.

My vision went fully black.

* * *

[Ash]-May

* * *

The last words she uttered. "Goodbye everyone." Were all that ran through my head as Arceus activated the time warp. Everything went white…


	9. Epilogue:Life goes on I guess

Everything went blurry. I could hear Pikachu calling out to me.

I sat up and saw Brock, Max and Flannery standing around me. I took a quick look around. I was in a boat cabin.

"Ugh." I groaned. "What's going on?"

Flannery shifted nervously. "We were having a practice battle for the Battle Frontier remember? Pikachu dodged my Torkoal's overheat and it hit you."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About seven hours." Max told me. His Ralts chirping in agreement.

"We had to throw you in the pool to cool you off then we moved you back to the cabin." Brock said.

Pikachu was in my lap cooing as I pet her. I noticed something sticking out of Max's pocket. I reached over and plucked it out. It was a picture of me, Max, Brock and Pikachu with a girl I'd never seen before. She was wearing a red t-shirt with tight black pants. A red bandana sat tied around her head, like the one I was wearing.

There were a few small differences too. I was wearing a cap and Max's shirt was green instead of blue among other things.

There was one thing that stopped me cold though and that was the location this picture was taken. Cabin 702. Were we all were right now.

"What is it Ash?" Flannery asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I looked up at her. "It's nothing."

"Well then get up and get dressed." She said. "The photographer will be here soon."

I pulled myself out of the bed I was in and got dressed, pocketing the picture.

The photographer arrived and we all pulled a pose.

Me and Flannery had our arms over each other's shoulder and we peace signed the camera while Brock lifted Max onto his shoulder. Pikachu shoved her head between me and Flannery's and stuck her tail over our heads.

The flash went off and the picture came out of the camera. I grabbed it and pulled out the picture I took from Max.

The poses were identical. Only Pikachu's had changed.

In the picture with the unknown girl Pikachu was sitting on my head smiling. And was male apparently.

I looked at Pikachu. She looked at me, the little bag around her neck swung as she tilted her head. Her tail had the little indentation at the tip that looked like a heart. And that showed in the picture we just got.

I showed Max the picture I'd taken from him.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A picture? Of us. But who's the girl in red?" He asked.

"That's what I want to know. I also want to know why Pikachu is a boy in that picture. As far as I can remember, from the first day I got my Pikachu, it has been a girl." I told Max.

Everyone crowded around and compared the two pictures. Pikachu poked me in the leg.

"What is it girl?" I asked as I picked her up.

She motioned at my bandana. I patted the top of my head and felt something. I slid it off my head and found a chip; it fit perfectly into my Pokédex.

"Guys? Me and Pikachu are gonna go grab some grub." I said.

"Okay." Max said.

"Sure." Brock mumbled.

"Sounds like a good idea actually." Flannery said. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Nope." I said as I opened the cabin door.

As me, Flannery and Pikachu walked out I heard Brock mumble something about forgetting something.

* * *

Ash-[May]

* * *

I ran along the floor of the ship. I turned and looked. Ash and Flannery were still following me.

"You can't be that hungry Pikachu!" Ash called out to me.

"Maybe she is trying to give us some alone time." Flannery said.

Ash's face went red as Flannery laughed.

I couldn't help myself and rolled over laughing before our stomachs growled and distracted us. I rolled back over as Ash picked me up.

"No more running off okay? You sit on my shoulder." He said.

I nodded and responded the only way I could. "Pika."

I went over what had happened in my head.

I remembered all consuming blackness, then waking up next to Ash as his Pikachu.

When I woke up Max was telling Brock about his nine year old sister who pushed him out of the way of an oncoming truck when he was just four.

And how every time he did something wrong she would give him a swift punch to the head.

Just for laughs I jumped onto his shoulder and punched him in the head, he rubbed his head and said. "Yeah Pikachu. Just like that."

When I snapped back to reality Ash was putting a plate of Pokémon food in front of me while he inserted the chip into his Pokédex.

"Welcome back to reality Pikachu." He said as he walked back to the vendor and got a bowl of ramen. "I didn't forget your ramen, don't worry."

"Your Pikachu likes ramen?" Flannery asked.

"She loves it. Dips her Pokémon food in the broth and eats the noodles with chopsticks. She's very intelligent." Ash said.

I dipped a piece of Pokémon food in the broth and ate it. It actually did taste good.

He handed me some chopsticks and I started eating.

"Wow." Flannery said as she watched me.

Ash slid the chip into his Pokédex and the video started playing.

"Holy… It's the girl." He said.

"What girl?" Flannery asked.

"The girl from the mystery picture. I found a chip in my bandana and a video of her was on it." Ash said. "But the video is dated for seven years in the future."

"Interesting." Flannery said, not really paying attention. She was more fascinated by me eating ramen with chopsticks.

I slid my chopsticks into the bowl after I was finished and reached into the bag around my neck. I pulled out my old Pokétch and activated the id function before I walked over and poked Ash. He looked up and took the Pokétch out of my mouth and looked at the screen.

"She is everywhere today. Pikachu where did you find this?" Ash asked me.

"She took it out of the bag around her neck." Flannery said as she continued to stare at me.

I walked over and poked her in the cheek.

"Wait wait wait." She said. She puffed up her cheeks and said "now."

I poked her again and she forced the air out through her lips making a farting noise.

I don't know why but that made me laugh. I rolled over and she started to give me a tummy rub.

Ash was still scrolling through my Pokétch id while eating his sandwich. "Apparently she's a coordinator. Made it through six grand festivals in six years. One in each of the areas that holds one. Her name is May, and it says here that she is the daughter of the Petalburg gym leader…"

Flannery stopped rubbing my tummy. "Max is going to want to see that."

Ash and Flannery got up and ran back to the cabin.

I rolled over and walked to the railing and jumped up.

The air running through my fur, the smell of the ocean, the Wingull in the air.

And the power. I sparked my cheeks.

Yeah. I don't care if they figure out who I am or not. This is gonna be fun.


End file.
